Characters
The characters of Superior. Main Characters Sheila (シーラ Shira) Voiced by: Hōko Kuwashima :The Demon Queen who personally wiped out half of humanity and subjugated all the monsters. After experiencing the loss of her beloved dragon at a young age, she decided to kill as many humans as she could so as to create a world for monsters and monsters only. Upon meeting the Hero, Sheila decided she would approach him so as to get close to him, and kill him when the opportunity came; however, she finds herself to have accidentally developed romantic feelings for Exa. And so, putting up the façade of a meek monster, Sheila joins him in his journey. Exa (エクサ Ekusa) Voiced by: Showtaro Morikubo :The Hero who dreams of monsters and humans co-existing in harmony. He values all monster and human life, and does not wish to kill anyone, firmly believing that the war can end without the complete extermination of one race. Despite his philosophy, he will make an exception for the Demon Lord, whom Exa can never forgive for the atrocious crimes the Demon Queen has committed, as well as for the murder of his family and friends at the hands of the latter. Exa believes that with the death of the Demon Lord, peace could be restored to the world. Lakshri (ラクシュリ Rakushuri) Voiced by: Masakazu Morita :Exa's right hand man. Prior his meeting with Exa, he had a past consumed by violence, but was pulled out of it with the aid of Exa. After that Lakshri swore that he would follow him for the rest of his life. :Despite being good friends with Exa he clearly lacks the latter's modesty and humbleness, often bragging about his skills (specially with women, for Lakshri becomes infatuated with almost every women that he sees), as well as displaying a certain degree of immaturity or lack of manners (usually when he's around Angelica or Crowe). Angelica (アンジェリカ Anjerika) Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya :A quarter monster, with extremely strong and inherited magical abilities. Abused as a child for her demonic abilities, she is devoted to Exa, as he was the first person to show her kindness. Oddly enough, her jeweled staff is used to control and limit her power, but not to enhance it. Angelica's right eye is red due to her monster blood, which he inherited from one of her grandparents. To avoid conflict and controversy with the other humans, Angelica hides her right eye behind her bangs. :While usually a kind and gentle person, whenever she loses her temper she will use her superhuman strength against the one who has upset her (usually Lakshri). Humans Recurring Characters Athens Rubinstein (アテネ ・ルービンスタイン Atene Rūbinsutain) :The princess of the Rubinstein family, which controls the region where the "town of the water" is located. She met the Hero and company for the first time in said town, to where she had gone to perform reconnaissance after she heard rumors of Herman's evil deeds, as well as to bring Rossi along with her. Crowe (クロ Kuro) :Juno's personal guardian, he is also one of the prince's closest advisors. He lost his left eye when protecting Juno from the attack of a monster. Although usually a calm and rational person, he can easily lose his temper whenever Lakshri is around. Juno Obsidias (ジュノー ・オブシディアス Juno Obushidiasu) Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga :Son of the King Arechia; he idolized Exa as a harbinger of peace who would aid his father in exterminating the demons. However, when he met Exa and found out he was a pacifist because he refused to kill two humanoid monsters, the Prince was severely disappointed. After he is spared by one of the two monsters that Exa saved, however, he converts to Exa's philosophy and provides to be a valuable ally. However, it is he who sends his aide to warn Exa of his suspicions that Sheila is the real Demon Queen. René Chevalier (レネ ・シュバリエ Rene Shubarie) :A genius inventor, he used to work alongside Arechia in the castle. However, when the King ordered him to create a machine that would kill monsters quickly and René refused, he was banished from the castle. René felt like he had been betrayed, and decided that he wouldn't trust another king's word ever again. However, when Exa and Lakshri come look for René themselves, he apologizes for his actions and goes back to the castle. Rossi (ロシツ Roshitsu) :Crowe's little sister. She is Athens' personal guardian. After Sheila mysteriously disappeared after the massacre of Sophia's village, she was assigned on Exa's group to keep an eye on Sheila, since Juno suspected that she might be the Demon Queen. Other Characters Arechia Obsidias (アレキア・オブシディアス Arekia Obushidiasu) :Juno's father, the King of the Obsidias region. Although a just and capable ruler, he let the loss of his wife to interfere in his way of thinking and ruling: once a kind and gentle person, when her wife died because of the attack of a monster group, he became a close-minded man who only wanted to wipe out all the monsters in the world. It was because of his actions that the Demon Queen was born. Christopher Chevalier (クリストファ ・シュバリエ Kurosutofa Shubarie) :René's little brother. Although also an inventor, he was never as talented as his older brother, and developed a complex and resented him because of this. Christopher's self-awareness reached its peak when, after being told that -the now King- Juno had supposedly asked him to go to the castle, he finds out that René is the one who's actually going back, even though he had "betrayed" the King, and finally snaps. First Hero :His name currently unknown, he was the first Hero to be chosen; but quit almost as soon as he was appointed. He claims that the reason he quit was because he did not have enough strength of mind and did not feel happiness from doing the tasks he was appointed, in other words, killing monsters, a philosophy he seems to share with Exa. :At one point after quitting being a Hero, he met Exa by chance and saved him from the Demon Queen, and later took him in his journey to teach him swordsmanship and raise him to become the next Hero. Julie (ユーリイ Yūrii) :A little girl that lives in the town of the water. Because of a disease she is nearly blind, and goes to see Dr. William regularly to treat her eyesight. Inspired by William's selfless actions she wishes to become a doctor just like him. Although William goes out of his way to get "free" medicine for Yuri to slow down her disease, he declares that unless she has an operation soon, she will never recover. Kain (カイン Kain) :Sophia's best friend and love interest. He lived in the village that was massacred by Shadow. He was most likely the last person (along with Sophia) to remain alive, but was quickly killed however when he sacrificed himself to save Sophia from Shadow's attack. He died as soon as Sophia left the village. Klevis (クレヴィス Kurevisu) :The ruler of Xion's town. Because of the townsfolk intolerance, he exiled Xion from the town. He believed that because he was a half-breed, he had to be killed for the greater good. However, Exa's actions and Xion's words prove him wrong, and he converts to Exa's philosophy, allowing Xion to remain in town. Shadow's friend :The half-breed that became Shadow's friend. Because of her lineage, she was isolated from the rest of the village and lonely, and asked Shadow (whom she called "Gao-chan") to stay with her and be her friend. As soon as Copy find out of this friendship, however, she killed her. Telling her that the only way to relieve her from the pain was to kill humans, Shadow swallowed her friend's body and attacked the town. :Although kind and gentle, she seemed to be skilled in self-defense to a certain degree, possible due to her monster blood. Sophia (ソフィア Sofia) :The only survivor of the town that was massacred by Shadow. She is Kain's best friend. After the destruction of her village she encountered Exa and the others and begged them for help. Afterwards, with no other place to go, she stayed in the castle to recover from her injuries while she helped with small duties. William (ウイリアム Uiriamu) :A doctor in the town of the water. Because he usually helps the townsfolk for free, he is hated by Herman; and soon enough was meant to be killed by Maya under Herman's order, only to be saved by Exa. The reason he became a doctor was so that he could help people like Julie after he was saved as a child by a mysterious doctor, who gave him his pendant. Xion (シオン Shion) :A half-breed that was exiled from his town because of his lineage. He was found by Exa and Sheila on their way to his town, and there they learned why he had been exiled. Outraged, Exa decides to take him with him, but before they can leave monsters attack the town. Once they were safe Xion told everyone of his feelings of wanting to become friends with everyone; and the townsfolk, after being saved by Xion of Sheila's fury, saw the errors in their way of thinking and allowed him to stay. Monsters Recurring Characters Copy (コピー Kopi) Voiced by: Yūko Kaida :The current Demon Queen who was formed in an attempt to hide Sheila's identity and abscense. Reckless and violent, she sees every human and monster without exception as hers to kill as she pleases. Moreover, she plans to break apart Exa and Sheila in an attempt to kill them both and prove herself to be the strongest of them all, and rule over the entire world. :After facing Sheila and Hero on separate occasions she has decided to "work together" with all other monsters to destroy humanity. Kagami (カガミ Kagami) Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu :The Demon Queen's advisor, he was the one to set the plan of exterminating humanity into motion. He was also the one who first discovered Sheila, and asked her to become the Demon Queen. Before Sheila met Exa, he was the only one who had a certain degree of control over the former, and always reminded her of the things she had to do as Demon Queen. Other Characters Herman (ヘルマン Heruman) :The cruel and greedy feudal lord who ruled over the town of the water. As soon as he got in charge he dramatically increased the taxes on water. He thought of all the villagers as "dirty and ignorant people"; he hated them so much he would start random fires on houses to exhaust their water supplies. It is later revealed that he is a monster in disguise, and only accepted the position of feudal lord to kill all the villagers. His real name is unknown. Maya (マーヤー Māyā) :Herman's henchman. He's in charge of doing all Herman's "dirty business", such as setting the houses on fire or killing William. He turns out to be some sort of shape-shifting monster; his body is made up of sand (like Herman), but his true form seems to be that of a venemous giant spider. Okina Megumi (翁めぐみ Megumi Okina) Voiced by: Chō :An old, weak monster that appears at random situations during the series. Although a good monster (he has never attacked Exa or Sheila), the mere sight of him make Sheila and Exa to be disgusted; but as the series progress they have come to tolerate his presence. He usually appears as comedic effect or in extra panels of the volumes alongside other characters. Shadow (サード Sādo) :Copy's own shadow, a copy she made on a whim as she remembered how she was born. On her way to destroy a village, she encountered by chance a lonely half-breed, who because of her blood status was isolated and friendless. Shadow became her first friend; but when Copy discovered this she murdered Shadow's friend and then used Shadow's grief to make her commit mass murder, telling her that that was the only one way to release her from the pain. Category:Characters Category:Superior